


Swear Jar

by IR0N_0XIDE



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Shadow intensifies, Gen, Implied Shadilver, Implied Shadow/Silver, Shadow is annoying, Silver is definitely clingy, Sonic is sassy af, Sonic probably has an existential crisis, mostly just rated teen for the f word tbh, there's a rule against swearing apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IR0N_0XIDE/pseuds/IR0N_0XIDE
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are a trio of hedgehogs with completely different outlooks on life and personalities that happen to live under the same roof. One is sassy, one is angsty and edgy, and the other is clingy and defensive. Of course, when the edgy one starts complaining constantly, the sassy one shoots him down, and the clingy one gets all defensive.Basically, to put it simply, Silver bites Sonic's head off because he can't stand Shadow's constant rambling of Maria.This leads to some sort of existential crisis and another quarter to be placed in the swear jar, all because no one can cut Sonic a single break.





	Swear Jar

“Oh, what will I ever do without my dear, sweet Maria? How I’ll miss her,” Shadow mourned on, his gloved hand dramatically hovering over his dark furry forehead. Silver tilted his head a little as he looked down at his venting friend lying on the couch, letting out a sigh of sympathy. Sonic, meanwhile, groaned and rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs, getting more comfortable on the loveseat he sat on.

“Big whoop, Shadow, we get how you’re edgy and emo and depressed all the time; but really, can’t you talk about anything  _ other  _ than Maria?” Sonic muttered, waving his hand around to add emphasis on his words. Silver shot the speedy blue hedgehog a cruel glance, his small ears flattening in rage. 

“I’d watch it if I were you, Sonic. This man has been through some tough things; let him be,” Silver spat, kneeling in front of Shadow. While still giving Sonic a harsh piercing gaze, Silver leaned forward to wrap his arms around Shadow to comfort him. Sonic shrugged off the gaze; Silver was much too fluffy and innocent to really affect him.

“Watch it or what? It’ll be no use? Come on, Silver, he rants about her all the dang time. Don’t you ever get tired of him constantly moaning on about Maria? He does it in his sleep, in the shower, here on the couch, at the dinner table- really, Silver, it gets tiring as heck!” Sonic responded, giving a pouty face to his white-furred friend. Silver looked away disgustedly and instead buried his muzzle in Shadow’s white chest fur. Shadow returned the hug by letting his arm fall across the back of Silver, holding back a sniff and a tear. 

Sonic rolled his eyes for the second time that day and got up from his seat. He walked towards the kitchen, where he reached up to a cabinet. As he opened it to retrieve a glass cup, he overheard the other hedgehogs in the living room.

“Don’t let Sonic get to ya, Shads. He’s just being a stubborn butt as usual,” Silver told Shadow, his voice muffled by Shadow’s soft fur.

“As always, as always,” Shadow agreed, relishing in his grieving and Silver’s warmth.

The third time that day, Sonic once more rolled his bright green eyes. Wasn’t a guy allowed to get annoyed after awhile? Sometimes it hurt having Shadow so negative all the time. It was so oppressing and life-draining when Shadow would rant on about his trauma and troubles, always seeking Silver for help. Well, it used to be both Sonic  _ and  _ Silver, but as expected, Sonic got sick and tired of turning his days upside-down from hearing about the turmoil Shadow’s went through in his life span. Thus, the job was shoved onto Silver, who still would go to the ends of Mobius just to give his dark-furred red-streaked friend satisfaction and comfort. That kid was so caring and corny it was ridiculous. But, I mean, that can be expected from someone who hollers the same cheesy line over and over again during a fight. Silver’s ringing voice of “it’s no use! take this!” would forever haunt Sonic in his dreams, no matter how long it’s been since that skirmish about the whole “Iblis trigger” ordeal. 

Sonic looked down at his shining clear cup, in which he saw his reflection. A blue-haired daredevil stood smiling back at him in the cup, and it gave Sonic a small spark of hope. However, that happy and hopeful reflection soon distorted into the dark, frowning figure of Shadow. Eyes red and sorrowful, shoulders squared but still showing his inner pain. It made Sonic look away, biting his lip nervously. The events that have long passed, that time on Space Colony ARK, the first time he met Shadow; the first time he met that supposed “fake hedgehog”. 

Would if he and Shadow were no different? Would if they were both tortured and trapped souls, forced to put on a mask for show and appeal? Shadow, showing his bold and brave attitude. His strength, his maturity, his strange love for guns and machinery and other things of the such. Sonic, showing happiness and friendliness at all costs. Mischievous, sassy, happy-go-lucky and always ready for adventure. 

Sonic the hedgehog was allowed to feel sadness, right? Could he break down his facade for a single moment just to let his true emotions pour through? Sure, most of the time he was as happy as he seemed. But, despite this, even on days he felt absolutely dreadful, he smiled and laughed, running at the speed of sound without a care in the world. Was it… okay? To feel this way, of course. Was Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, the hero everyone needed, the adventurous blue hedgehog, allowed to be negative and unhappy?

Ah, there went Shadow’s influence again. Sonic had originally been fine with sharing a household with his two other hedgehog buddies, but his friends slowly began changing him in different ways. Shadow made Sonic think that maybe life wasn’t as great as it seemed. Sonic always loved living, but what his edgy hedgehog comrade was doing was starting to change his perspective quite a bit. He didn’t want this, either. He wanted to stay the optimistic and loving hedgehog he was.

Silver would be too protective of both Sonic and Shadow, supporting one or the other til the end just to prove a point. Situations would become more dramatic than they were already if Silver chimed in by picking a side.

Sonic lifted his head and simply smiled. Everyone was different, and being in the company of others was helpful and healthy. He’ll get used to it… he hoped.

 

Sonic took his cup and switched on the faucet, watching the cool clear water cascade into the glass. After filling it a little over half-way, he turned off the water and returned to his seat in the living room. Silver was now just sitting on the rug in front of the couch Shadow resided in, his legs crossed.

Silver seemed to be in a less defensive mood, as there was a small soft smile on his lips. He calmly looked from Sonic to Shadow, scanning both of his roomates.

“Hey, how about we go out and visit Tails and Amy? I heard they were studying a rare flicky, and I want to check it out too,” Silver suggested, his small white tail wagging. Sonic smiled at the idea, but of course Shadow just  _ had  _ to ruin the moment.

“I would love to, Silver. But alas, I cannot keep my mind off of Maria, and the ARK, and everything in between; it’s too much, it’s overbearing,” Shadow murmured, closing his eyes dramatically. Silver turned to him and looked up at him with understanding eyes.

Fourth time. Those green eyes did their circular cycle.

“Oh, my god, Shadow, quit being so dramatic,” Sonic growled, taking a sip of his water

“I wanna see you go through what Shadow went through. Then we’ll see who’s being the dramatic one,” Silver retorted on Shadow’s behalf.

“Dramatic, you say? I had spent days, upon months, upon years with Maria. She was so kind, so sweet, so amazing… If only I could see her again. We could be in space, on the ARK, enjoying our time together, having fun like we used to, loving like we used to…” Shadow went on. Silver listened with admiration, but at this point, Sonic was at his breaking point.

“Dear god, Shadow, shut the  _ fuck  _ up!” Sonic shouted, his ears flattening on his head. Shadow stopped abruptly, and Silver gasped.

“Sonic! I thought we had a ‘no cursing’ rule in this household! Off to the swear jar you go!” Silver ordered, pointing to a large jar on a shelf nearby.

Sonic was about ready to scream in annoyance, but nonetheless pulled out a quarter from god-knows-where and popped it in the jar. Down it clanged, mixing with the rest of the quarters that only Sonic himself had put in there since the rule’s establishment.

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend gave me a plot to write:
> 
> 'sonic: "shadow stfu thats no good"  
> shadow: "ANGSTT"  
> silver: "sweAR JAR SONIC!1111!!1"'
> 
> And thus, this small one-shot was born. All thanks to a few simple words, hedgehogs experience heavy emotions that prove that they're just hedgehog teenagers trying their best.


End file.
